I Waited
by BubbleWrapAndCupcakes43
Summary: Italy had waited for so long. He waited for the return of Holy Rome. He waited until the day he could say he loved him. And now he's done waiting, for Holy Rome has returned for him at last.


"What do people in your country do to say goodbye?" The Holy Roman Empire asked the little italian boy dressed in a green maids outfit before him.

Italy put a finger against his chin in thought before answering. "Uh, kiss I think."

Holy Rome's eyes widened as his heart beat sped up. He guessed there was a light blush dusting his cheeks as he envisioned himself kissing wasn't exactly sure if he should kiss Italy. Weren't kisses saved for the people you love?

As Holy Rome looking into Italy's big, sparkling brown eyes he couldn't refuse. For in that moment as he felt his heart pump as an alarming rate and squeeze with an unrecognizable feeling, he knew. He knew that in the short time Italy had been working in his home, he had fallen in love with the little Italian.

And so he leaned forward and pressed his lips for the first time to someone else's. Maybe this didn't mean the same thing to Italy as it did for Holy Rome, but he was okay with that. Because in this moment, as he held Italy's small frame in his arms, he was here with him and that's more than he could have ever asked for.

By now, Holy Rome was red as the tomatoes that grew in the gardens of Spains home. He pulled away from Italy but let his arms remain lingering around his waist for just a few moments longer, trying to memorize Italy's shape, his soft skin, his beautiful face and the way a quiet sigh made itself past his pink lips.

Finally, albeit reluctantly, Holy Rome stepped back and away from Italy. The small Italian looked up into crystal blue eyes and let a wide smile stretch across his face.

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come back." Italy sounded almost like he was pleading, like he needed to be reassured that this would not be the last time that he saw Holy Rome. Meanwhile, Holy Rome mulled over his answer. He was not sure he would be able to make such a promise, as the outcome of war can never be determined so early.

"Uh...Yes. I promise i'll come back for you Italy." He didn't want to make Italy sad, especially if this may be the last time they would see each other face to face. So he smiled and promised, even if it may be a lie.

As Holy Rome looked longingly at Italy for just a second moree, wishing he could stay, he turned around and started to walk to his impatient soldiers. But as soon as his back turned, he felt a small,smooth hand grasp his wrist. "Wait, Holy Rome!"

Aforementioned person turned around so he was once again facing Italy. "Take this. To remember me by." Italy thrust his brown push broom toward the confused nation, who took it anyways.

"A-Alright. Thank you. Goodbye Italy." With that final word, Holy Rome turned around and walked to the open gates that were releasing his army to the battlefield. At the entrance, Holy rome turned to look at Italy for one final time.

"Italy, I...I…" He couldn't do it. He couldn't say it. Maybe it was because he was afraid of rejection. Maybe it was because he didn't want to leave on such a surprising claim. Either way, he couldn't say what he needed to. "I hope you'll be okay." He said with a sad smile.

And then he turned for the last time and walked away into the waiting carriage. The chairman opened and closed the door with a bow, leaving Holy Rome to sit in the velvet seats alone. The carriage lurched forward, and as Holy Rome watched Italy slowly disappear from the gates, a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

"Italy, I love you."

"Mein Gott, Italy. Will you please put that cat back to where is belongs? I don't want to have to have to deal with Greece again if you manage to upset it." Germany pinched the bridge of his nose as Italy looked up at him, pouting. The brown cat sitting in his lap made a noise of protest as Italy stopped petting it's fur.

"But Germany! I can't just leave the little cat alone by himself! Can we please keep him?" Italy had stood up from his place on the floor and moved closer to Germany's desk. still tightly clutching the cat in his arms. Meanwhile, Germany was trying to ignore the headache that was beginning to form in the back of his head.

Germany sighed but refused to give in to Italy's pleas. "No. We do not enough room to have it wandering around. And you'll probably forget about it by tomorrow anyway." He turned his head back down to look at the papers scattered on his desk. "Go give it to Japan or something, but were not keeping it."

Italy's shoulder sagged at the news, but still, he persisted. "C'mon Germany! I promise i'll watch and take good care of him! Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Ple-e-e-e-ease~?" Italy then pulled out the deadliest weapon in his possession.

Puppy dog eyes.

Germany kept his front for all of two seconds before he caved into those big, doe like brown eyes.

"Fine. you can keep the stupid thing. But it is your responsibility and if it get's lost or killed, it's not mein problem." Germany concluded. His hands quickly to his ears as Italy squealed his delight with a voice too high to be that of a grown mans.

"Yay! Thank you, thank, thank you, thank you! I promise i'll take good care of him! Ve~ this is going to be so fun!" Italy practically skipped away from Germany as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Mein Gott…."

Not even 3 hourse had passed and Italy had lost the cat. He only looked away for a minute!or maybe 30… But no matter the time, Germany was going to be so mad at him!

Italy frantically searched Germany's home looking for a brown tuft of fur that would indicate the cat was there. But of course, Germany's home just _had _to be only consist of brown and white furniture.

_Gah, this is hopeless! _Italy thought to himself. Trying to be as quiet as possible (which wasn't very quiet.), he called out to the cat. "C'mere kitty! I'll give you some pasta if you come out! C'mon, you don't want mister Germany to throw you back out into the streets do you?" Italy knelt down to look under the couch, but found nothing and stood back up. He scanned the room and noticed a door in the back slightly ajar. Guessing the cat had through, Italy rushed to the door and swung it open. The stairs were made of worn wood that creaked with any amount of pressure. It led down to a slightly sun lit, dusty room filled with stuff. Alot of the things were covered by a white-yellow sheet, while other things were laid out in the open.

Italy crept down the stairs very carefully as it had no railing. He let out a relieved sigh as he made contact with solid concrete. "Kitty? Are you in here?"

Italy began his search for the cat, looking through cracks and moving things around to see better. By the time he got to the back of the room, he was losing hope. Stopping in front of a small window, Italy sighed. Germany was going to be so mad. Italy wanted the chance to finally prove to Germany that he could take care of things on his own. As Italy mulled over his thoughts, he thought he saw a flash by.

"Ve~ I found you!" Italy shouted. He rushed to the direction he saw the movement, narrowly dodging a perfectly polished suit of armor. Because of the jerk of his hips though, he lost his balance and tumbled into something covered in one of those white-yellow sheets.

"Ow!" Italy yelped as he toppled over, the aforementioned object falling on him, causing the sheet to fall away. Italy squirmed under what he now knew to be a canvas with a painted picture.

Taking hold of both sides, Italy lifted the canvas far enough to get out. He then lifted it further so he could see the painting clearly. "Wha- What is this?"

Italy stood there in shock as he stared at the painting before him. It old, he could tell that much. The strokes were also very sloppy, but they somehow came together to to make it look neat. At the bottom of the canvas were a contrast of dark and green splotches, which he assumed was grass.

It was not the horrible painting that shocked Italy the most, but what the painting was _of_. It was him. Dressed in a pink maids outfit, it was a drawing of his younger self sleeping on a brown stool. This seemed to be the most detailed, well constructed part of the painting, right down to the last crease of his apron.

The shock was enough to send him stumbling backwards and he felt something hit his foot. Why did Germany have a picture of him in his basement? Where did he even get it? He was more than positive that he had not met Germany back when he was still working in Mister Austria's home.

As he looked down to see what his foot had bumped against, his shock intensified and his hand flew to his mouth. He slowly leaned down to pick up the black hat with a single white feather off the ground. It was soft under his fingers, and he could see a few holes and scuff marks. Italy could only stare as he tried to make sense of the things he was seeing. This couldn't possibly be…

The sound of heavy boots making their way down the stairs echoed throughout the otherwise silent basement.

"Italy, are you okay? I heard-" Germany stopped short as Italy came into view. He was clutching a something tightly in his hands as tears made their way down his tan cheeks. Beside him lay the white sheet that had fallen, exposing the portrait of Italy. Germany's heart squeezed painfully as Italy looked up at him. He looked so afraid and scared and _broken. _Italy's knees buckled underneath his weight and he fell to the ground as his sobs grew louder. Germany couldn't move from where he was froze, one foot still on the last step. He stared at the sobbing Italy on the ground, thought running through his head like the raging wind. What happened? Is he hurt? Germany couldn't see any blood, so he ruled that out. Why is he so sad? Did he lose that damn cat? Germany concern quickly dissipated at the thought.

"Jeez Italy, C'mon it was just a-" Once again, Germany's voice caught in his throat as his eyes traveled down to the balck that rested in Italy's hands. All thoughts vanished from his mind, but one remained.

_Oh gott, he knows._

"Italy...What - what are you doing with that?" Germanys voice was little shaky as his limbs finally un-froze themselves and he slowly stepped forward.

Italy raised his gaze up from where it had dropped and looked into Germany's crystal blue eyes, much like another's. "G-Germany, please. Please tell me. Are- Are you…" He choked up but managed to push the name through. " Are you the Holy Roman Empire?"

The name sent a jolt of pain through Germany's body and his lips set into a sharp line. Though his eyes softened at the small twinkle of hope that shone in Italy big, brown eyes. " Uh…" He didn't want to say it. Italy would then know what a shameful person he really was. " No. I am not Holy Rome. He is long dead and though he was a -"

"Don't lie to me! Please, just tell me the truth…" Italy was again choked by his tears and his voice sounded pleading. Germany couldn't stand it and he crumbled.

"I...I _was_ Holy Rome. But, after the war with France, mein bruder Prussia took me in and raised me as Germany. I was forced to forget about my previous life, but I never forgot about you." Germany explained.

Italy couldn't believe it. He didn't _want _to believe it. Germany...Germany was Holy Rome. _The_ Holy Roman Empire. The first person besides his brother who ever really cared for him. The first person he ever gave a kiss to. The first person he ever fell in love with. Italy doubled over and his hands flew to his face as he cried even more. Holy Rome's hat went unnoticed as it drifted to the floor.

Germany stepped forward and reached his arm out toward Italy. "Italy, I didn't want-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Italy shouted, cutting Germany off. "For a hundred years I waited for you, thinking i'd have a chance to tell you I love you. But then Austria had told me that you… that Holy Rome had lost the war. After that, I promised myself i'd never love anyone ever again." Italy looked up at Germany with pain etched onto his face. "I broke that promise the day I met you. I betrayed Holy Rome and fell in love with you!"

Germany's eyes widened at Italy's words. "You...you don't…hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I lied! I promised you i'd come back for you, but I didn't. I left you all alone and it ate at me everyday I was away. I dreamed about you every night, and had nightmares that i'd die and never be able to see you again. I was afraid that you would forget me and that I never meant anything to you. Before I left, I tried to convince myself that I didn't love you. But I did. And I still do. But I left you, and I never came back."

Germany looked to the ground as he poured out his pent up emotions. "I could have. So many times, I could have came back and protected you, but I stayed with Prussia and barely thought twice about you. I'm ashamed of myself for what I had to put you through, and you should be as well."

Germany was surprised as he heard quick footsteps and then arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. He brought his eyes up to see Italy holding onto his tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around Italy waist and rested his head on the the top of Italy's.

"I could never hate you. You're everything to me, back when you were Holy Rome and even now, as Germany. You told me you'd return and I waited. For a lifetime. But now you're finally back and that's all I could have ever asked for." Germany could feel Italy's tears on his shoulder but he could also feel the smile that grew on his lips.

"Italy, I'm so sorry. I'd take all the days I spent away from you back and be with you if I could. From here on out though, I will make up the days we lost together."

As Germany and Italy held each other in their arms, everything was okay. They were reunited at last and that's all they've ever wanted.

**Das Ende! I finally finished! I've been writing this in bits for about a month and a half before i've finished. Sorry if there were hints of OCCness, this is just some angsty fluff, so they are going to act a little different.**

**Completely irrelevant fact! The word ****Angst**** is actually of German origins. **

**There is also a reference in this story to a certain british t.v. show. I'll give you a hint: It's in one of the last of Italy's dialogue. If you get it right, I'll write you a story of anything you'd like. Let's see if you can spot it!**

**Reviews are as awesome as Prussia and is very much appreciated! So are flames, so it's alright to leave them! **

**Au revoir ~ Bubbles **


End file.
